Amor falso
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: bueno no hay mucho que decir es un sueño que tuve hace 2 dias y es un horo x len x tamao x lyserg pero mas que nada un horo x len por favor leedlo y me decis ¿si? chao y gracias a todos los que lean el fic n.n


_**Amor falso**_

Era un tarde normal y corriente en la pensión En, todos los habitantes de esta ya se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos menos dos personas len tao y tamao tamamura. Ella se había quedado para terminar de lavar los platos de la cena y el tao para meditar un rato. O al menos eso era lo que ellos afirmaban. Horokeu compartía su habitación con el tao a regañadientes por órdenes de anna y él sabia que el tao siempre se iba a dormir a las tantas de la noche y esta vez quiso averiguar el porque.

Situémonos en el comedor, dentro de el estaban dos personas, tamao y len, estos dos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, y horokeu estaba escondido tras la puerta, pero nunca pensó que lo que iba a ver le dañaría tanto.

Len: tamy ¿te pasa algo? o.o

Tamao: no len tranquilo es solo que se me hace raro el tener que engañar a la señorita anna y a los demás, ya sabes que no me gusta engañar a nadie u.u

Len: tranquila ya veras como algún día podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos ¿de acuerdo? n.n – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de tamao la cual se levanto de su sitio y sin romper el beso se sentó en las piernas de len, de manera que su hombro quedara en el pecho de este

Tamao: de acuerdo, ¿oye len que tienes entre las manos, desde antes me pica la curiosidad n/./n

Len: ¿esto? Es solo una cámara fotográfica la tenia entre mis cosas ¿nos hacemos una foto? n-n

Tamao: eh pero, es que a mi, me da vergüenza / , además ¿que pasaría si alguien la ve? o/./o

Len: le decimos la verdad, venga anda, al menos para recordar el momento

Tamao: esta bien u/./u

Para horokeu, que había querido al chino como más que un amigo desde el torneo de shamanes había sido demasiado, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación a esperarle para que le explicara todo

((Veinte minutos más tarde))

Horo: por fin llegas ¿no len? ò.ô

Len: ¿Qué quieres ahora ainu baka? ú.ù

Horo: ¿desde cuando? ò.ó

Len: ¿Qué? O.o

Horo: no te hagas el tonto len sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿desde cuando andas con tamao? ò.ó

Len: desde la final del torneo de shamanes, ¿por? ¿Acaso quieres echarme la bronca o algo por el estilo? o.ô

Horo: solo era por saber déjalo anda ú.ù

Len: ¿y tu como sabes que estoy con tamao eh? ò.ó

Horo: fui a buscar un baso de agua y os vi besándoos o.o

Len: mejor deja el tema y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie ò.ó

Horo: tranquilo no soy ningún chivato

Len: eso espero buenas noches

Horo: buenas noches

Y dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir. Los días pasaron y len notaba a tamao cada vez mas distante, ya no aceptaba sus besos y siempre ponía pretextos para no estar solos, lo cual le mosqueaba bastante al chino hasta que decidió ponerle un fin a todo eso hablando con ella a la hora del almuerzo.

Len: tamao acompáñame a mi habitación por favor – dijo dedicándole una mirada sin expresión alguna

Tamao: si joven len, con su permiso doña anna – dijo ya que estaban en la mitad del almuerzo y delante de los demás debía tratar al muchacho con respeto

((Una vez en el cuarto de len))

Len: tamao quiero que me expliques por que huyes de mí

Tamao: yo, yo, yo lo siento mucho len – dijo mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos y comenzaba a llorar – yo he estado engañándole con otro chico – y dicho esto empezó a llorar a raudales

Len sentía ganas de golpearla, nadie se atrevía a engañar al gran len tao y salía ileso, pero recapacito, ella era una chica muy delicada que por cualquier acto que cometía mal, por mínimo que fuese, pedía disculpas, y por nada se ponía a llorar, aparte que su afecto hacia ella no era como el de una novia o algo más, sino como el de una hermana. Por lo que la abrazo, intentando que con eso la joven se calmara.

Len: tranquila, no pasa nada, no voy a hacerte daño ni a recriminarte, pero solo con dos condiciones: la primera es que me digas quien es ese chico, y la segunda es que me respondas a una pregunta – decía mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Tamao: si - decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas – el chico es el joven lyserg, y si le digo la verdad si salí con usted… - pero fue interrumpida por len

Len: ejem…

Tamao: lo siento, contigo n.n

Len: así me gusta n-n

Tamao: como decía si salí contigo fue porque me enamoré de el y quería olvidarle, lo siento mucho.

Len: no importa, tranquila, todo esta bien n-n pero dime ¿el te corresponde?

Tamao: si así es me lo confeso hace poco tiempo u/./u

Len: pues espero que seas muy feliz con el, yo deseo tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta a su lado adelante, yo no me interpondré y me encargare de que nadie lo haga n.n

Tamao: muchas gracias n/./n

Len: ahora bajemos, me muero de hambre y quiero bajar antes de que hoto se lo coma todo

Tamao: jijiji esta bien bajemos n.n

Una vez bajaron siguieron comiendo y por mandato de anna len y horo lavarían los platos, y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contradecirla.

Horo: oye len ¿Que paso aya arriba? – decía mientras se encargaba de secar los platos

Len: cortamos, resulta que me estaba engañando con otro, y sabes que es lo mas gracioso, que ella salía conmigo para olvidar a su actual novio, y yo estaba igual que ella, yo también salí con ella para olvidar a alguien y lo mejor es que no lo he olvidado ú.ù ¡auch! – grito cuando corto con un cuchillo mientras que lo estaba lavando – ¡joder con el cuchillo de mierda! ò.ó#

Horo: ¿y con esa boquita besas a tu madre? o.ô Ven anda que te curo la herida xD

Len: si te dejo no me curas me empeoras herida ¬¬

Horo: ¡que me dejes curarte leñe! ò.ó

Len: ¡que no! ò.ó#

Tamao: ¿joven len que le pasa? o.o – dijo apareciendo con lyserg detrás de ella

Len: te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames de usted y no me paso nada solo me hice un pequeño corte ú.ù

Tamao: déjeme verlo… no es muy profundo venga que le curo la herida n.n

Len: confío más en ti que en el hoto está bien me dejare curar ú.ù

Tamao: ya esta n.n

Len: gracias tamao y por cierto lyserg – dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le hablaba al oído - si le haces daño te juro que te mato ù.ú

Lyserg: tranquilo ella esta en buenas manos, no pienso dañarla n.n

Len: eso espero u.u

Terminada esa mini conversación tamao y lyserg se retiraron dejando al ainu y al chino solos

Horo: oye len ¿y de quien querías olvidarte?

Len: de una persona peliazulada, la cual también habita en esta casa – dicho esto salio de la cocina e ingresó en su cuarto

Horo: con que una persona peliazulada… no será… ¡¡¡len! – grito mientras iba a su cuarto y abrir la puerta de golpe – como es eso de que te enamoraste de mi hermana ò.ó

Len: yo no he dicho que fuese tu hermana ¬¬#

Horo: pero si es la única persona que tiene el pelo azul y vive aquí

Len: ¿desde cuando no eres una persona? O.o

Horo: yo si soy una persona… o/./o entonces te enamoraste de mi o/./o

Len: efecto retardado xD – pensó para si mientras volteaba para no verle la cara ya que este se había sonrojado- si… - susurró

Horo se había quedado en shock pero cuando volvió en si lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y cerrar la habitación con llave quedando así ellos dos solos, pero haciendo creer al tao que este se había ido

Len: ya sabía yo que se iría…

Horo: ¿que se iría quien len? – decía mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura aun estando a espaldas de este

Len: pensé que te habrías ido o.o – dijo mientras volteaba

Horo: no tengo porque n.n – y dicho esto le arrebato un beso al shaman de china, el cual se había quedado estático – porque yo te amo – le dijo susurrándoselo al oído

Len: y yo también a ti ainu baka – una vez dicho eso se besaron nuevamente un beso que fue aumentando de nivel haciendo que estos se entregaran mutuamente en cuerpo y alma

_**Fin**_

Hola n-n este fic lo soñé hace dos días xD pero solo llego hasta el segundo beso de horito y len no se yo pero no me acabo de gustar ¿vosotros que me decís? Hacédmelo saber mediante reviews please hasta otra n.n


End file.
